Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylinder cooling apparatus for an engine that is integrated with a cylinder head to cool an engine cylinder.
Description of Related Art
Recently, restrictions on exhaust gas have been enforced around the world. Accordingly, a water injection system to solve the exhaust gas issues has been actively developed.
Water injection literally refers to a technique of spraying water on an engine. That is, the inside of an engine is at a high temperature under high pressure for the characteristics of repetitive compression and explosion, and the water injection technique thus reduces the temperature of the engine by spraying the cooling water.
Accordingly, the temperature of an engine decreases and condensation of air increases, so it is possible to achieve the effects of prevention of knocking and improvement of lifespan, power, and fuel efficiency.
In the related art, water injection is performed to spray water on a surge tank for an intake manifold. However, in this case, it is difficult to accurately distribute water for each cylinder and a lot of water suddenly flows into the intake manifold, thereby potentially causing influence combustion.
Further, in the related art, water injection is performed using an additional injector for spraying water on a combustion chamber. However, it is disadvantageous in terms of cost and package volume to provide an additional injector, and a liner may rust or poor combustion may be caused due to wall wetting.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.